A Single Treasure
by KaL KeY
Summary: 1st in the Treasure series! What happnes when Hyoga gets drunk one night? Will it change all their lifes forever? Shun's life forever? What does it have to do with Hyoga's fiance Natasha? FemShun story. Better then it sounds. plz R&R.


KaL KeY: sitting on floor pondering is it just me or do I have a addiction to changing character genders

Saint Seiya gang: enters room

KaL KeY: pondering

Seiya: What are you doing!?! You told us to be on time!

KaL KeY: I'm trying to figure out my addiction to gender change. Sorry shun you're a girl in this fan fic.

Shun: blush

Hyoga: Are you going to type the story or not?

KaL KeY: pondering

Hyoga: Fine I will starts to computer

KaL KeY: No! You'll change the whole thing! jumps up

Shun: If you want, I could write it.

KaL KeY: No. I'll do it! I'll do it! starts to computer

Saint Seiya: Good! Start!

KaL KeY: I'm going! I'm going! sigh I guess I'll finish figuring out my addiction later.

* * *

**A Single Treasure**

Hyoga looks down at Shun. She's (A/N: yes I turned him into a girl… if you read the part above you'd know that!) sound asleep on his chest, with the blanket pulled up over her naked body.

'What have I done?' Hyoga thinks as Shun moves her head.

* * *

flashback

A knock on the door woke Shun up. She turns toward to door and calls for the person to come in. The door opens to reveal Hyoga.

"Hyoga? What is it?" she asks him as she sits up. "It's almost 1:30. You should be asleep. You have an early flight tomorrow, don't you?"

"Shun?"

"What?" she asks, a bit annoyed that she had been ignored.

"Can I talk to you?" He asks her as he stumbles in and closes the door. Shun jumps up and steadies him on his feet.

"You ok?" Shun asks him as he wraps his arms around her smaller frame.

"I am now." Hyoga tells her as he pulls their bodies closer together. He lifts Shun up and pushes her back onto her bed.

"Hyoga?!? What are you doing!?!" Shun demands to know.

"What's it look like, Shun?" He asks her as he lies down on top of her. She squirms around but lies still once his lips meet hers. "Don't fight me Shun. Enjoy it."

She gives him a smile and nods. "I won't." She mutters.

"Good." Hyoga whispers in her ear as he slides his hand up her night shirt.

end flashback

* * *

Shun stirs, bringing Hyoga out of last nights events. He had gone out with Seiya, and it led to them both getting drunk as sailors.

"Morning Hyoga." Shun mutters half asleep. She moves her head to look up at him.

"Morning Shun. Sleep well?" Hyoga asks her. She gives him a soft smile, that he misses, and nods.

"Hyoga?"

"Yes?" He asks as he finally looks at her.

"You don't remember what happened last night, do you?" she asks him "You were drunk, right? So you don't remember anything I said to you, right?

"Yeah, I was drunk last night, but I do remember some of last night." He reassures her.

"How much?" she asks as she sits up. Hyoga fallows her, wraps the sheet around her, and gets out of bed.

"I remember coming in here and forcing myself onto you. I remember having sex and I know we talked for hours afterwards, but I can only remember some of the conversation." Hyoga tells her. 'The only part I remember is you telling me 'I love you'' he thinks to himself.

"You remember what I told you about how I fell about you, right?"

"No." He lies as he picks up her shirt.

"I said…" Shun begins when Hyoga throws her shirt in her face.

"Sorry." he tells here as he pulls his shirt on. "Remind me later. I've got to go now."

"Hyoga! Wait!" Shun calls as she jumps out of the bed. She pulls her shirt on, and goes over to him. "When will you be back?"

"About a month, maybe more." He tells her. "And when I get back, thing will be different around here. We will be different."

"Okay." Shun tells him with a smile. Hyoga nods his head and opens the door. He gives one last look at the Andromeda saint, before heading out the bedroom door.

* * *

time lapse

"Shun! Hurry up! Hyoga will be home soon!" Ikki called up to his little sister. He turns to the dragon saint. (A/N: is that right… I can't remember…) "She really needs to tell him."

"You mean that she's in love with him?" Shiryu asks.

"Yeah." Comes the answer.

"Hyoga can be sooooo dense." Sieya put in.

"Watch it Seiya." Comes Hyoga's voice. The three turn to see Hyoga and a young lady standing in the doorway. She was about 5'7", had long red/brown hair, which went to her knees and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. She wore a pink shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "This is Natasha."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." She says with a smile as they enter the room.

"Natasha. This is Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki and…" Hyoga stops to look around the room, and asks them "Where's Shun?"

"I'm right here." She says as she enters the room, dressed in her usual white overalls and green shirt. "Welcome back"

"Thanks." He tells her. Natasha takes his hand and Hyoga looks at her. "What is it Natasha."

"You're ignoring me." she tells him.

"Natasha, I've been with you for the last month and a half. Let me talk to my friends." He tells her. She gives him a mean look and stomps her foot.

"Hey, Hyoga?" Seiya buts in "Who is she, anyway?"

"Who am I? I'm his fiancée." She tells them.

"What?!?"

"We met 8 months ago." Natasha tells them.

"Is that true, Hyoga?" Shun asks him in a quite voice.

"Yes, sister. It is." Natasha replies for him. "So back off."

Shun gives her a soft smile. "Congratulations."

"Really?" Natasha asks her. The saints all look at Shun, waiting for her answer.

"Yes. It's a good thing that Hyoga found someone he loves."

"Shuns right. Congratulations." Ikki says as he claps Hyoga on the back.

"Congrats." Seiya tells him, and Shiryu nods his head in agreement.

"Thanks." Hyoga tells them, not really sounding like he liked it. "If you'll excuse us, I'm going to show Natasha around."

"Ok." Seiya tells him. Hyoga nods and takes Natasha by the arm and leads her out of the room. He stops at the door for a split second and looks back at them, then moves on.

"You alright Shun?" Ikki asks her. She turns and gives him a smile and a nod.

"You sure?" Shiryu asks from the couch. How the blind knight knew Shun nodded was unknown to the other three.

"Of course, Shiryu. Why wouldn't I be?" She asks them.

"You like Hyoga." Seiya points out.

"He's my best friend, has been since I was 4, so of course I like him." Shun points out.

"If you say so" Ikki says as he picks up the remote. "Let's see what's on."

* * *

to Natasha and Hyoga

"I don't like her, darling." Natasha tells him as they walk down the hall towards his room.

"You mean Shun?" Hyoga asks her.

"Yes 'Shun'" Natasha answers him, saying her name like it was something that tastes bad.

"Why?"

"I don't like the way she looked at you, or the way you looked at her, for that matter."

"Natasha, she's my best friend. She has been since she I was 5" Hyoga tells her as he opens his bedroom door.

"So, I don't like her." Natasha tells him as she goes in. "I don't want you to be friends with her anymore."

"I can't do that, Natasha. We've been friends for 15 years."

"And we've been engaged for 20 years." She puts in "Since the day you were born."

"Natasha. It's an arranged marriage. Don't you want to find someone you love?" Hyoga asks her.

"No. I love you." She tells him, it sounding rehearsed. "And I don't like her."

"Natasha. Please call off the engagement."

"I already told you no! I've spent the last month and a half telling you no!" Natasha tells him in a defiant voice. "Why do you want to call it off so bad?"

"Because I'm in love with Shun! I want to marry her." Hyoga tells her.

"To bad." Comes the remark from her.

Hyoga opens his mouth to argue the matter farther, when a knock on the door interrupts him. "Who is it?"

"Shun."

"What do you want?" Natasha asks her.

Shun opens the door slowly, and enters. "I wanted to ask if you had any requests for diner."

"No I don't. Go away." Natasha tells her.

"Alright Natasha." Shun says as she turns to leave. "Is beef-stew alright with you two?"

"Yes, that's fine Shun." Hyoga says before Natasha can put anything in.

"Good. Dinner will be in about an hour." With that being said, she pulls the door shut, and leaves the 'couple' to themselves.

* * *

time lapse

Shiryu walks down the hall towards a bedroom door and stops. Turning to it, he knocks gently and waits for permission to enter.

"Come in." Shun calls. Shiryu opens the door and enters. "Shiryu? What's wrong?"

"Came to talk." He answers as he shuts the door behind him.

"Ok." Shun mutters as she sits up. Shiryu makes his way to the bed and sits down next to her. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Actually, I thought you might need someone to talk to." He tells her, she chuckles softly at this.

"I'm alright, Shiryu" Shun tells him "Honestly"

"Then your crying because your happy?" he asks her as he wipes her tears away. "Tell me what's wrong Shun. I'll listen."

"It's nothing." Shun tells him as her voice crakes.

"Nothing is something." Shiryu points out. "You told me that"

Shun sits in silence for sometime, letting silent tears fall. "It hurts." She mutters.

"What hurts, Shun?" Shiryu asks the team's angle.

"My heart." Shun whispers. "It fells like… it's… b-been broken… in-into a mi-…. million pieces."

Shiryu pulls Shun to his chest and holds her as she cries. "It'll be alright, Shun."

"No it won't… it won't!" She tells him. "All this time I've dreamed of being with him, and that dreams been destroyed! Shiryu, I've loved him since I was 4 years old! I've even…" Shun breaks off, not being able to form words as she cries harder, and at the same time not wanting to.

"It'll be alright." Shiryu repeats. All she does is shack her head no. "Yes it will."

Shiryu holds her tighter and sits with her until she's under control.

"Thank-you, Shiryu." Shun whispers "I guess I just got my hopes up."

"Whys that?" Shiryu asks her, surprised.

"Hyoga told me that when he got back from Siberia, things would be different." Shun tells him "I guess they are, just not in the way I expected." And with that being said she started to cry again. "I… Shiryu… were does this put me?"

"What do you mean, Shun?" asks the dragon saint.

"He said that thing between us would be different when he got back." Shun tells him "Did he mean that we can't be friends anymore, now that Natasha is here. Does she take my place with him? Do I even mean anything to him anymore? Have I ever?"

"Shun. Hyoga will always be your best friend, and no one will be able to change that." Shiryu told her. "You wait here, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Shun calls after him.

"Just wait." He tells her, then he closes the door behind him.

* * *

time lapse

"Shun?" Hyoga asks as he knocks on the door. "Shiryu said you wanted to talk."

"No I didn't." Shun tells him, her voice cracking.

"Shun? Are you alright? I'm coming in." He tells her as he opens the door. Shun was sitting on her bed, crying. "Shun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just go away, please." Shun requests. Hyoga ignores her and sits down next to her.

"Want to talk?" He asks her.

"I told you everything I wanted to tell you that night." She tells him.

"Shun? I hurt you, didn't I?" he asks her and she nods her head. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Hyoga reaches over and pulls her to him. She cries harder and Hyoga holds onto her as tight as he could. "You were going to tell me something, remember?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter know, it never mattered." She tells him. "You have her. You've had her for a long time, and you did this to me anyway."

"I'm sorry Shun. But please tell me." Hyoga begs her. He takes her chin in his hand and tips her head up so that they were looking at each other. "Please."

"I was going to tell you that I love you." She tells him. "I love you! But it doesn't mater! You have her!" Hyoga pulls her closer. "I gave you everything I had… I have!"

"I know Shun. I wish it could be different." Hyoga tells her. "I wish I wasn't being forced into marrying Natasha."

"What?"

"It's an arranged marriage" He tells her "She wont break it off. And I can't force her to."

"Why do you want to break it off?" Shun asks him. Hyoga gives here a small smile.

"Shun, when did you fall in love with me?" Hyoga asks her.

"When I had that nightmare and you were the one that calmed me down, then let me sleep next to you." Shun tells him, confused as to why he asked.

"I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." He tells her. Shun stares, wide eyed at him. "And that is why I want to call of the engagement."

Shun gives Hyoga a soft smile, fallowed by a yawn. She reaches up and wipes her tears away. "Hyoga? Will you stay till I fall asleep?"

"I wasn't planning on leaving." He informs her. He gets up and pulls the blankets up as she lies down. He lies on top of them, next to her.

"Hyoga? Will we still be best friends? Even if you have to marry her?" Shun asks hum.

"Always and more." he reassures her. "Now go to sleep."

"Night." She mutters as she starts to dose off.

"Night." Hyoga tells her. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

time lapse

Shun opens her eyes to see Hyoga asleep next to her. She smiles and moves carefully as to not wake him. She heads to the bathroom and washes her face, then heads downstairs to start breakfast.

Shun enters the kitchen to find Seiya, Shiryu, and Ikki sitting at the table. Surprised, she looks at the clock to find that it was 8:30 am.

"About time you got up." Seiya says "I'm starved."

"Then why didn't you cook something?" Ikki asks him.

"I'm a terrible cook." Seiya says "Remember the last time I tried to cook."

"I still don't know how you managed to burn water."

"I'll start breakfast." Shun tells them and heads to the fridge. She was about to start frying some eggs when her stomach became upset. Shun put the eggs back into the carton, and wraps her arms around herself.

"Your stomach still giving you trouble, Shun?" Ikki asks his little sister, worried.

"Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about." She tells him.

"You sure?" Shiryu asks her.

Shun chuckles at this. "Yes. It's just sometimes. I think it's from relaxing and then getting up and being active… or it's the stomach flu."

"If you say so." Seiya tells her, not really buying it.

"I'll cook." Ikki tells her as he gets up. "I don't want you getting sick again."

"Fine." she replies as she heads upstairs. "I'm going to get dressed."

In the hall, she bumps into Hyoga. "Morning."

"Morning Shun."

"Be careful." she warns him as she heads on. "Ikki's cooking."

"Help us." He mutters, making her laugh. He continues on to the kitchen to see Ikki trying to fry three eggs.

"Morning Hyoga" Seiya says from the table. "Where's Natasha?"

"Asleep, I think."

"How'd it go with Shun?" Shiryu asks.

"Took me some time to calm her down and get her to go to sleep." He answers "Then I ended up falling asleep next to her."

"Good, she seemed better this morning" Shiryu tells him "Not so sad."

"Yes she did." Hyoga agrees.

"Who?" Natasha asks as she comes into the room. The others turn and glare at her.

"None of you business." Seiya tells her "It's between us."

"I'll soon be part of your little group." She reminds them.

"No you won't, girly. You are a selfish, annoying, good for nothing brat." Ikki tells her.

"But that is just what Shun is. And she's in your little group, am I right?" Natasha asks them. "After all, she has all four of you are wrapped around her little fingerer. You will do anything for her."

"Shuns the baby." Shiryu tells her calmly "We all love her like a little sister, and always will."

"And you will never take her place." Seiya tells her. "No matter whomever you marry. No affiance, Hyoga."

"None taken" he says as he sits down at the table. "Why are you cooking Ikki?"

"Shun's sick." he answers.

"What!"

"She's been having trouble with her stomach." Shiryu tells him.

"Cant keep anything down." Seiya adds in, "At least most of the time."

"How long?" Hyoga asks them.

"Started shortly after you left." Ikki tells him.

"Maybe she'll do us all a favor and die." Natasha mutters.

"You ever say anything like that about my little sister ever again, and not even marrying the empire himself will save you from me."

"Be nice Ikki." Shun tells her brother as she comes in. "I'm going for a walk, alright?"

"Sure, but be back by ten." Ikki tell her.

"Why?" She asks.

"You're going to the doctor. I'm worried." He tells her.

"I'm fine. You're just a worry-wart." Shun tells him.

"He's right, Shun. You need to go to the doctor." Hyoga tells her and Shiryu nods his head.

"You should." Seiya puts in.

"What is this, a conspiracy?" She asks "Never mind, I don't want to know. I'll be back in an hour."

"Fine" Ikki tells her. Shun nods her head and heads out.

* * *

time lapse

"How'd it go?" Shiryu asks Shun as she some in.

"I hate doctors." was her reply.

"What'd the doctor say?" Ikki asks.

"Just like I told you, the stomach flu." Shun tells them "I'll be in my room."

"Alright." Ikki tells her and Shun leaves.

Shun enters her room and lies down on her bed, looking at the ceiling. The doctors' words ringing in her head. 'You're almost two months pregnant." (A/N: If you didn't get it before…then you are quite slow, I'll say that much.)

"I'm an idiot." Shun tells herself "So stupid!" She lets out a sigh and calms down. She has been almost positive that was what was wrong, but she doesn't know how she's going to tell the others, and epically… Hyoga.

* * *

time lapse

"Shun. Come on. The weddings starting soon." Shiryu says as he knocks on her door again. "Shun. I'm coming in."

He opens the door and enters, not hearing any movement. (A/N: does this make any since… I mean that he's blind and cant see… so? Umm… yeah… back to the story) "Shun?"

"Shiryu, Shun. Come on." Seiya says as he passes the room.

"Seiya." Shiryu calls. Seiya stops and comes back.

"Yeah? What cha two nee-" Seiya says, stopping mid-word. He looks around the room. "Where's Shun?"

"Don't know." Shiryu tells him. "Do you see anything that is out of the ordinary?"

Seiya looks around the room again. "It doesn't look different. Her pictures of the gang are gone, but besides that, no." Seiya says as he continues to look.

"A note, tape, anything to tell us where she is?" Shiryu asks. Seiya opens his mouth to say 'no' again, when he notices a piece of paper on the night stand. He goes over and picks it up. 'Ikki, Shiryu, Seiya, Esmeralda, Hyoga.' was printed neatly on the front in Shun's handwriting.

"Found it." Seiya tells Shiryu, and he comes over to him. "Let's go find the others."

"Yes." Shiryu says as they head out of the room. They head down the hall to the stairs, then on down to the living room where Ikki, his fiancée Esmeralda, Hyoga, and Natasha were waiting.

"Where's Shun?" Ikki asks them.

"She's not there." Seiya tells them as he holds up the piece of paper. "Just this."

"Do you think someone kidnapped her?" Esmeralda asks.

"No." Shiryu tells them. "I think she just left."

"Why?" Ikki asks. "Why would she leave?"

"I don't know." The blind saint told him. "I think for that to be answered, we have to read her note."

"Seiya!" Ikki says, turning to the younger man.

"Alright, alright." Seiya says. "Ikki, Shiryu, Seiya, Esmeralda, and Hyoga." He stops to unfold the paper. "Guys, I'm sorry. I have to go, it's too much for me to handle. Don't expect me back anytime soon. I'll never contact you for anything. You've given' me everything I've ever needed and more. Love Shun. The next part is addresses to Hyoga." Seiya tells them, then hands to paper to Hyoga.

"Why would she run away?" Esmeralda asks them.

"I don't know." Ikki tells her. "Hyoga does it say anything in the part she wrote you?"

Hyoga looks up at them, then reads. "Hyoga, Sorry. I know I'm supposed to be strong, but I can't be. So I'm doing what I'm best at, running away. Tell brother I'll think of him often, and tell Esmeralda she'll always be my sister. Tell them I'm sorry that I'll never see my niece or nephew. I'm sorry that I'll never see any of you weddings. Don't come looking for me, please. Try to convince them of that. I love you, and will forever, till death tacks it form me. And thank you for giving me a single treasure to keep me going. And don't worry; you don't know what it is. But thank you, anyway. "Hyoga looks up from reading, fighting tears. Both Ikki and Seiya were fighting back the tears. Shiryu was upset, and Esmeralda was crying into Ikki's chest. Natasha was the only one that was bored. "Hyoga, it's alright to cry, tell the others that. Tell Ikki that it's healthy to do so. Tell everyone that I love them, and that I'm sorry. Make sure they know that. That I really am sorry, and that I really do love them. AND don't come looking. Thanks. I love you, Shun."

Seiya turns around, and hits the closest wall. "What does she mean 'don't come looking'!?! Is she crazy!?!"

"We have to find her." Esmeralda tells them. "We HAVE to. I don't want my children to grow up not knowing her."

"Me too." Ikki tells her "Me too."

"What about my wedding? I'm getting married NOW!" Natasha tells them, destroying any respect, if any, that they had for her. "You can look for that brat later."

"That brat is my sister." Ikki tells her "And I'm going to find her, NOW!"

"It's good that she's gone." Natasha tells them.

"Yes it is." Esmeralda agrees.

"WHAT!"

"It's good she's gone, so she doesn't have to put up with a wrench like you." Esmeralda tells Natasha. "You'll never be part of this group, never."

"With that said, the gang went out looking for the youngest of there group.

* * *

time lapse

Esmeralda sits up in bed, covered in a cold sweat, tears running down her cheeks.

"Esmeralda, honey? What's wrong?" Ikki asks his wife.

"A nightmare." she tells him as he pulls her into a hug. "About the day Shun left… Ikki it's been five years!"

"I know, Esmeralda." Ikki tells her. "But we looked everywhere. We just couldn't find her."

"I know." She tells him. "I'm going to get the twins ready."

Ikki nods and heads for the shower. Esmeralda heads down the hall to the twins bedroom. She took a breath, and went in. The four year old twins look up at her, both playing on the floor.

"Mama!" Bishamon yells as he jumps up, his dark hair flying. She picks him up, and kisses him on the forehead. She puts him down, and then goes to his little sister.

"Morning Cho." Esmeralda tells her. She looks up at her, with big blue eyes, like her brothers. Cho moves and stands up, giving her mother a hug. Esmeralda smiles, then gets the twins ready for the day.

time lapse

"Morning." Hyoga says as he comes in, holding his two and a half year old son, Montaro.

"Morning." Everyone says. Hyoga lets out a sigh; things hadn't been the same since Shun left.

The search for Shun had led to Shiryu falling in love with the women that is now his wife. Kioko was a beautiful young woman, with long black hair, and light blue eyes.

"Morning." Natasha says as she comes in with Saburo, their four year old boy, then sitting him next to his brother. Both boys had red/brown hair. Saburo has brown eyes, while Montaro has blue eyes.

"What's for breakfast?" Seiya asks as he comes in with Miho and their son Kiyoshi- he had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Omelets." Kioko tells him as she comes in to the room. She places the plate of omelets on the table, before making a plate for Mareo and Rinji.

Mareo, like all three of their children, had black hair. Mareo, at three, and Kuri, at six months old, had light blue eyes. Rinji, at one and a half, had Shiryu's dark eyes.

"Mama!" Cho says holding her plate out. "Food!"

"Here, baby." Esmeralda says as she serves the twins. Hyoga sits down and joins in on the conversation.

"Mama?" Bishamon says, interrupting them.

"Can we go pway?" Cho asks.

"Yes." Ikki tells them. As they run off, Hyoga lets out a sigh.

"Ikki, if she keeps it up, I'm going to go crazy." Hyoga tells him.

"Yes." Seiya tells them.

"It's not her fault." Esmeralda tells them. "She just looks like her."

"Who?" Kioko asks.

"Shun." Shiryu tells her, before he continues to eat.

"That little girl that disappeared a few years ago?" She asks.

"Yeah." Hyoga tells her. "She doesn't look exactly like Shun, and she took after Ikki in manners and personality. But it's hard to see her sometimes."

Little Cho looks like Shun, getting the looks from her grandmother, Ikki's mother. She had Shuns green hair, in a darker shade.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Esmeralda asks quietly.

"I think so." Comes a quiet voice from the door. They turn to see a 24 year old version of their Shun. Her hair was longer, a little past the waist. Her eyes were still full of life, and happiness, just a little harder from pain and sadness.

"Shun?" Ikki whispers quietly. She nods her head, and gives him her biggest smile, the smile that was just his. Ikki gets up and comes over to her, giving her a hug, which she returns. Ikki pulls back when he gets bitten. "What the…"

"Sorry." Shun mutters. "She does that sometimes. Takara, apologize."

"No." comes a little voice. A little girl steps out form behind Shun, and gasps where heard around the room. "He touched my Shun"

"It's alright." Shun tells her, as she picks her up. "This is my older brother."

"He hurt my Shun?" She asks.

"No, he won't hurt me." Shun tells the little girl, before handing her to Ikki. "Is my room still empty?"

"Yeah." Ikki answers, not looking up form the girl in his arms.

"I'll be back in a minute." Shun says, then turns to leave, then stops. "Ikki, can I talk to you? Hyoga too?"

Hyoga gets up from the table and comes over to Ikki. Ikki looks at him, then hands the kid over to him, before fallowing. Hyoga looks down into big green eyes, surrounded by golden locks. She was wearing a beautiful white and pink dress. With pink bows in her hair, leaving a few pieces down to surround her face. 'So this is why she left' He sighs and fallows Ikki and Shun, up to her room.

He enters and Shun looks toward him. Ikki was on her bed, fuming. "Beautiful, isn't she. Takara means treasure, she's the greatest thing I've ever done."

"'And thank you for giving me a single treasure to keep me going'. You meant her?" Hyoga asks her, and Shun nods her head.

"I knew I couldn't stay. You wore getting married, and I was four months pregnant, I was showing. I didn't know how to tell you or anyone else, and no one even knew about that night…" Shun tells him.

"Shun?" Takara asks.

"Yes?"

"Who dis?" she asks, pointing to Hyoga.

"Your daddy." she tells her. The little girl looks at him and smiles. "Hyoga, go introduce her to the others. I need to talk to Ikki."

Hyoga nods and Takara waves over his shoulder "Bye-Bye"

"Bye." Shun tells her, as she closes the door behind them. She lets herself slide down to the floor, putting her back against the door.

"Shun?" Ikki speaks up after a few minutes. She looks at him, before getting off the floor. She comes over and sits next to him.

"You have questions, don't you?" She asks him, and he nods. "Ask away."

"Just tell me it all, from the start to the finish." He tells her. She lets out a sigh and nods.

"It started when Hyoga got drunk, before he went to get Natasha. He came in here and forced himself onto me. Ikki I just let him, I knew if I called, someone would help, but I couldn't. Ikki I just couldn't. If felt so good, and I couldn't deny either of us that felling, that wonderful feeling. Then he went away, and came back with Natasha, and I went to the doctor. When it came the night before the wedding, I ran. From there I've been taking care of my daughter, and just paying the bills." Shun tells Ikki, quietly.

"Why does she call you Shun?" Ikki asks.

"She won't call me mommy. I've tried everything to get her to, but she just won't. Ikki, you don't know what its like. To have your own child refuse to call to except that you're their mother. To give up everything for her, and her not caring. Ikki, you don't know what it fells like to have your daughter look you straight in the eye, and tell you that she doesn't want to live with you anymore. That she wants her real mommy and daddy. Ikki it hurt so much when she said that. It hurt when she told people that I'm not her mommy, just someone that looks after her, her nanny. Ikki…I…I just… I can't take it." Shun tells him, crying. "I'm sorry for leaving, and even more for coming back… but I… I had to."

She sits their crying. "I've been such a bad mother to her. Oh Ikki… I…" the door opens, and Shun takes this as a chance to stop. Esmeralda comes in and sits next to Shun. Ikki leans over and tells her what Shun had told him.

"Shun, continue." Ikki tells her, she nods and takes a deep breath.

"I never gave her anything she wanted. Most of her cloths are second hand. She doesn't have many toys, no TV, or movies. Ikki… I've never given… given her anything and what few things I've given her… she… she won't even accept that there from me… Ikki. For her 4th birthday, I bought her a new dress… the one she's wearing today… She looked straight at me and said 'thank you Shun, I'm happy mommy and daddy gave me something for my birthday'… Ikki, you have no idea extra hours I worked to get the money for that dress, and then to hear that… Ikki I realized then that… I couldn't give her everything she… wonted… deserved… I … I…"Shun started to sob. "I can't… take it… I'm going to give… Hyoga… and Natasha… full custody."

"What!"

"They… can give her… everything she deserves… and she's a… good girl…she'll listen and do as she told" Shun tells them. "She will."

"What… about you?" Esmeralda asks.

"I'll be leaving… soon." She tells them, as she whips the tears away. "It's for the best."

With that said she left to find Natasha and Hyoga.

* * *

time lapse

"No." Natasha states flatly.

"Natasha, I know you hate me, but she's four and a half year old girl." Shun tells her. "I'll give you what little money I have saved up. $800 should be enough to buy her some new cloths and a bed set. Please. I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

"Fine." Natasha tells her "Let's get her"

"Thank you." Shun tells her. The two go and find Shun's daughter.

"Takara!" Shun calls, and the girl comes running over to them. "Gem, this is you daddy's wife."

"Mommy?" Takara asks, confused as to what she was supposed to say.

"Yes." Shun tells her, as she hands her over to Natasha.

"Mommy!" Takara exclaims as she throws her arms around Natasha's neck. Shun inhales sharply and mouths 'thank you', before turning to leave. Natasha was looking at the little Gem; she didn't see the burse in the shape of a hand on Shun's arm as she turned to leave.

Shun left, not planning to ever look back on this. She was just relived that Takara would be save, and that was enough for her.

* * *

time lapse

"Shun?"

"Hyoga?" Shun mutters as she turns to look at him.

"Where are you going?" he asks her. "It's late; you're not running so soon are you?"

"No, just for a walk." She tells him as she turns to go out the front door.

"I'm coming." Hyoga tells her, knowing this might be his only and last chance to be alone with her. Shun nods. The two childhood friend headed down the street, not saying a word, conferrable with each other.

"Shun?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't really intend to give her over to me, do you?" he asks, something that he's been wondering about.

"Yes, I do." Shun tells him as she turns her head to smile at him. "She deserves better then someone like me."

"Then you better find another family." Hyoga tells her. "Natasha's sonly after your money."

"I know." Shun tell him, receiving a confused look. "But Takara will be here, she'll be happy because she's with you. I'll be out of her life and she'll have what ever she wants. Hyoga, I want you to spoil her, to take her to the zoo, on walks, to love her, take care of her the way you always did me. Hyoga, I just want the best for our daughter. Can please give it to her?"

"Yeah…" Hyoga mutters as he wraps an arm around her waist. "Only for your and her."

"Thank-you." She tells him, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked.

As they walked on together, they knew that their paths would cross again, or they hoped with all their strength, for both them and their daughter.

* * *

KaL KeY: There you go! Now I'm done for today!

Shun: crying I wanted to say with Hyoga

KaL KeY: Sorry Shun hugs Shun sorry Ikki but he's so cuuuuuuuuute!

Ikki: glaring at KaL KeY

KaL KeY: sits on floor pondering about her addiction

Shun: Guess I will wrap it up. smiles Please review to this

Hyoga: And tell her to fix it so me and Shun stay together.

Natasha: Hyoga!

Hyoga: sighs and leaves

Takura: puppy dog eyes pwease review for Missy KaL KeY!

KaL KeY: still pondering after everyone leaves.


End file.
